2014-06-30 - Dawn Raid
Those rebels who had turned their backs on the Mandrake family had been on a crushing blow when Celeste and the heir were rescued. The act of open rebellion had lead to the rebels becoming an army rather than rambling dissidents before they went to ground. In the need of Calvary mounts, the rebels had began to probe the pastures of Dragonheart, the land where Arrina and Lucian De'Mandrake ancestors have resided for generations. By the time Arrina sounded the alarm in Amber and a Calvary Force could return, probing has turned to horse theft. It has been a hard couple days ride for the Calvary under Lucian's command. They have rode fast and hard through pasture land, catching up with the thieves. If not for Lucian and Arrina knowing the land they would have never made the time they have. The pasture land has given away to the rolling hills that are not far from the boarder of Dragon Heart. The rustlers, a light Calvary Force has broke camp and begin to drive the herd. The Sun had begin to peak over the hills about a hour ago before a heavy fog begin to settle in the valley that the thieves had driven the horses into. On top, of a hill behind the raiders, a single rider emerges from the fog, stripped to the waist, painted blue. He carries a shield and a spear. He calls down to the thieves, "Turn back and return to house Mandrake as loyal members. This will be your only offer of quarter!" Animal handlers bearing the crest of the Argent Family had arrived at Dragonsheart just shortly before Izett had arrived with Lucian. No less than four more hounds the size of Arawn one for each handler. In every way they looked to be Arawn's twins, all saved one, the eyes. While piercing, they did not hold that same glowing quality. Izett arrived dressed in pants, Arawn took over handling the pack the moment she arrived with Izett leaving the handlers little to do save accompany just for safety. Arawn very definitely is alpha bitch of the pack, and the other dogs follow with great difference. Izett road with the rest of the cavalry keeping the dogs back from the rest of the troops. At night, they disappear yet their howls are downright unnerving through the night. There is likely to be reports in weeks to come of ghost hounds, viscous beasts, and one hound looking like it crawled from the crypt as a zombie dog amongst the gossips of the land. Catching up to the troops, Izett and the hounds disappear a few hours before dawn taking up her position to perform the rituals, and covering the area in fog keeping herself and the hounds hidden for the time. Waiting for order to release the hounds. During the preparation for battle, Krishna arrived and with accidental phrasing, ended up posing as a new recruit. It got her involved, given standard equipment, and painted up like a savage. She managed not to punch the guy that painted on her, she was being nice for once, excited for the upcoming battle. The woman rides as if born to it, with ease on the horse. The armor is not fitted to her well, but works and she gives her sword a comforting pat. It feels good to be armed, though she is about to enter bloody battle with death surrounding her, she has never felt safer that she can remember. Then again amnesia means she can't remember too far back. Krishna is not social with the others, the paint making her generate unfriendly demeanor worse. Izett's battle garb was given a once over when she arrived, and then a grin from Arrina. Lucian's sister doesn't change much, except to discard her long duster for a long leather vest that splits and wraps around her legs, showing the blue vines painted up her arms. She and her group split off from Lucian as they drew closer, dismounting to wrap their horse's hooves, and then walking quietly under the cover of the fog. As Lucian issues his challenge, they wait with drawn weapons, as arrows in fog stand as much chance of hitting a valuable steed as they do hitting a foe. Swift riding, darting out then back into the fog will be the key here. The answer given to Lucian, the course is set. Eerie unnerving howls break loose all around the fog, the fog causing the sounds to bounce around in the fog making their locations seem everywhere at the same time. Movements darting around in the fog of massive beasts, snapping jaws so massive. Those howls in the night that rolled across the land setting up those troops for these massive beasts building their dread, their worry or at least endeavoring to do so. There goal clear, terrify, disorient, scatter, and unnerve those cavalry. As if the hounds were bad enough, there is a cry of chanting from atop the hill, and when Izett steps forth she holds the look of the banshee crying for their deaths and yet that chanting holds a purpose calling to the long grass at any avenue they might use to try to escape the kill pocket, using the grass itself to entangle any of the calvary that try to make a run for it with the stolen horses. As the howls raise up to unnerve the marauders, the near silent rush of horses cuts through the ranks, flashes of blue skin and eyes rimmed with blue seeming wider and whiter are seen by their victims an instant before they topple from their mounts, or fall to the ground before they can mount. Arrina keeps low, slicing at the right flank to bunch them towards the middle where Lucian called earlier. Moments later, the other half of her force strikes to the left, further bunching the rebel Mandrakes to the center. Lucian frowns grimly, "And the die is cast." He says easily maneuvering his mount out of the way of the crossbow bolts. Then takes a deep breath before letting out an earth shattering roar. His pour steed has became accustom to him doing this from time to time. But it was the sound to prepare to charge of his force and it would begin in a heart beat of moments as soon as the first blades from Arrina's warriors landed. The rebels horses not use to roar of apex predator fight and want to run but the rebels skills prove to keep the horses from breaking. They begin to set for a counter charge though it takes time between the roar, the fog, and the confusion. Then the very land beneath them betrays them tripping horses, unnatural spirits, and the bay of unnatural hounds chill the very souls of the rebels. The land and it's spirits have turned against them for stealing from those they once called family. Hounds snapping from the fog, darting in and out with their fur designed to create a perfect camouflage of movement for the animals. Arawn perfectly handling her pack, creating quiet the chaos in amongst the Calvary. Arawn with those glowing eyes then darts in going for the leader, huge in size, massive teeth. There is nothing cute about her now, in the fog she looks like she crawled out of the crypt a zombie dog to add the icing on the cake. All the while Izett stands atop the hill looking like she herself is from the crypt and out of the myth and legends of Lyonesse chanting, letting her voice carry over the fog to keep that grass trying to entangle and trip up the rebels. Krishna goes charging forward with her own battle cry, not supernatural at the least through chill from the heartlessness of it. She does not break formation as her horse thunders down, well trained and well controlled by an experienced rider. Her sword is out, held off to the side with practiced eased. This feels...right to the young woman, her teeth bared in a nasty expression that is only emphasized by the paint. Even without the eerie cries, the deafening thunder of the Calvary hooves in the fog seems to echo and expand, revealing itself to be a living thing as the masses of muscle and flesh break through the fog upon the enemy. The riders in the fog continue to dart in and out along the flanks, driving the rebels back into the ensnaring grass. A few handheld crossbows are fired from almost point blank range, only when the cavalry has a clear 'whites of their eyes' shot. Arrina is focusing on being able to bring back the stolen herd without injury, and to that end she sets up a cry of her own that echoes in the night. Rather than striking fear into the enemy, it rings out more stridently, and there's an answering call from the stolen stallion. As the warriors fight, the horses do what their instincts and their mistress tell them. With the assistance of the alpha mare, the stallion begins nipping and nudging, moving the herd through the fog, kicking at any of the raiding cavalry that ride in his path. Lucian comes crashing in with the rest of his calvary. He knew Arrina would have already stole the herd away at the first chance she could. He shows neither mercy nor remorse. His spear crashing into one of the rebels. Then his hand going to his saber. The blade drawn and bursting into flame, the cavalryman begins to carve through the rebels. They never seemed to have a chance to set up and prepare for the Mandrake Calvary force. Few of Lucian's warriors fall in the battle as it turns into a route and a slaughter. Ghostly hounds attacking those trying turn and run.\ As the warriors start to fall, and Arawn takes lead from Lucian on picking off those that try to run, Izett starts to make her way down through the hill. She is going for the men that are falling. Her own men acting as body guard, slipping through the fog using her cloak to keep her hidden. She is going for the fallen Mandrakes, checking, watching, moving through the men sensing for the dead. Her eyes glow, seeking out any she can save. Krishna's own actions are without mercy, as her sword comes up into the air as she leans down low to slice off a rebel's arm! She doesn't just kill, she makes them suffer whenever possible before dying. She actually laughs when blood splatters on her face when she stabs slice through the torso of another rebel, refusing to lose the grip of her sword as the blood runs freely and stains the ground from grass to bloody mud that the sharp horses hooves churn up. Krishna's own wounds go unnoticed, none too deep anyway as she loses herself to the joy of the battle, a dark passion she does apparently indulge in. As the stallion guides the herd along the back lines of battle, away from the entangling grasses and Lucian's army, Arrina brings her forces around to seal the line between herd and raiders... although very few of them are worried about trying to regain their stolen goods at this time, and more interested in trying to save their own skins. With the horses safely away, she finally brings bows to bear, her cavalry picking off the ones who try to flee. Her own face is set, and cold, although she doesn't have a need to raise her own bow. Those under her command are taking care of the orders set for them capably enough. Though a few escape, there is always those that escape. No matter the number of dogs, the wholesale slaughter of Lucian and Krishna, Arrina's bow, and the maddening war field provided by Izett. They survivors would talk of the dead rising and the land turning against them in hushed whispers as cautionary tales. Lucian slaughters his ways his way through the route that combat has came too. His blade at one point drawing up to Krishna, until he realizes that he'd just attack one of his own. He's grateful for all the chaos and destruction. He doesn't question her and her presence. He turns back to the attack goes back to slaughtering rebels. Izett makes her way toward the battlefield sadly loosing her guards in the fog and chaos with the benefits her cloak. Some of the rebels she utterly terrifies, while others don't have time for her to terrify them with a quick flick of her dagger. That bone dagger of hers she uses for rituals, proves quit effective as a weapon as well slicing throats with a cold precision. She makes her way toward the fallen Mandrakes checking them. Those that she finds still living she starts to collect with her men surprising them in the fog to stand guard over the wounded men. When the battle starts to wind down, there is a cold green glow to her gaze and Arawn is drawn back toward her, starting to close in the packs protection around her from the spirits of the fallen rebels. See what happens when the Mandrake colors in the borrowed armor gets covered in blood? Mistakes happen! Though Krishna's head whips about, her sword moving as Lucian approaches her, but she instead kills a nearby rebel herself. Her hazel eyes seem unfocused and she smirks openly with her face covered in blue paint and blood. She doesn't challenge Lucian or throw barbs at him for almost raising his sword against her. Rather, she dives back into the battle, though it appears it's mostly just clean-up now. Arrina's clean up is to begin the process of the slower march back towards Dragon Heart. There are a few gravid mares in the herd that must not be hurried too quickly. Or, the woman hopes there still are. If not, the survivors may be hunted down wherever they fled. She bears relatively few blood spatters, not seeming to have been eager for the battle, rather treating it more businesslike than anything else. It's a task, it's been accomplished, and it's time for her to turn to what is truly close to her heart. The battle coming to an end. Lucian finds himself slipping into the role of doctor instead of general. The rebel force's back bone had been crushed. Any that escape would be on their own. The Dragon General still striped down to the chest though the blue paint, sweat, and blood is washed away as he treats patients of the survivors. Izett slowly looks over the battlefield content there is nothing she needs to do for the living. She reaches into her cloak and pulls out two vials. Reaching out she scratches Arawn and then her gaze moves toward Lucian, her gaze on him she uncorks the vial and drinks the liquid within. Almost instantly she falls to the ground. Krishna has finished in the field and goes to find a normal healer as her wounds are minor to get them washed and bandaged. Though as she looks about, and notices Izett on the ground she frowns, "Did she really hate being married to a Mandrake that much?" Nope, she has no clue what Izett is doing. Lucian frowns at Izett and shakes his head, he called to servants to sit up his tent and then to have Izett placed inside under guard. He frowns at Krishna, "No. She couldn't handle another moment of listening to what you pass off as wit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have lives to save, so that I can retrieve her." His eyes flashing sliver. He then turns to go do his work. Izett lays on the ground, for those looking at her through life sensing magics her life force is fading rapidly taking her hard and fast toward death. The pack of hounds take up positions around her fallen body, Arawn sitting in the forefront, hackles raised standing guard to any that aren't allowed to approach her. The other hounds growling following the lead of Arawn, while Izett's breathing becomes more and more shallow. Krishna snorts at Lucian's words. "If I had opened my mouth prior, I might have believed you." Her own wounds are soon bandaged, and will heal quickly enough in a day or two. She is a bull in the China shop when it comes to tending wounds. "I'll help tend to the Calvary horses." And she quickly excuses herself! Yep, totally not staying in the medical area! The life force is fading quickly, but even so, Arrina can't help the grin that Krishna's original words had sparked. It fades only slightly at Lucian's words, she pauses for a moment. Turning, she gives a last order to the man obviously her second in command, and then turns back towards those needing to be healed. She doesn't do it as often as her brother, mostly only for own under dire circumstances, but she can heal when necessary. She helps him tend the injured where she can. The work done and done extra quickly with the life of his wife in the balance. Though he does take a moment to say quietly to Arrina, "Sure you don't have another lost kid out there? She got a certain way to her words that remind me of certain someone." Lucian moves to find and take up the antidote and give it to his wife. His eyes watching Izett carefully. He whispers, "I really hate it when you do that." Arawn has made it clear to anyone that approaches that she isn't letting them too close. As she growls though her teeth showing she has the antidote bottle in her mouth. When Lucian approaches that mean doggy attitude changes to a wagging of the tail. It takes her a moment or two before she lets the vial drop out of her mouth to Lucian. As quickly as Izett went down and out, the antidote is working fast. Her life force coming back up, leaving her looking green and she looks like she might hurl, murmuring to Lucian, "Your men deserved a peaceful escort and not have the rebels bother them on the path." turning to put some herbs in her mouth to stave off the nausea, while trying to get up. As Krishna gets to the horses she is breathing a little heavily and rubs at her temple. Perhaps it is the fact she is coming down from the rush of the battle? Still, she almost trips when her boots get sucked down by blood mud and curses. But she is soon to the horse she was riding earlier and goes to give him a pet and pat. The action is soon having her itching her palm. "Stupid healer, worthless....," Krishna didn't feel this way prior to the tending. Lucian grumbles, "Thank the unicorn, you don't want to play tug of war." He says to Arawn. He nods his to Izett, "You are right and luckily there are only a few. Thank you." If he hears Krishna he doesn't say. Though he grins, "I know there will good food and drink tonight. A hard fought battle." Lucian would continue to see to people. Arrina snorts to Lucian. "The act of getting children is a little more memorable for women than it is for men, brother dear," she replies. "It's not so easy for us to sow wild oats and walk away." However, she doesn't deny that she might have dropped off one or two that he doesn't know about over the centuries. There is someone that calls for Krishna, a Calvary man that actually helped get her gear when she shows up. It takes a few calls before her head whips about and she blinks a few times as if having a difficult time to focus. "Did you hit your head Krishna? Perhaps you should have the healers look you over," the Calvary soldier suggests. Krishna scowls at that, "I didn't start feeling bad till /after/ they looked me over. I'll pass. I just need a good night sleep, it's been a few months since I exercised like this." It feels right saying that, not that she remembers past a few months. The Calvary soldier nods, "Well, try to keep with us a bit longer. I'll make sure you send you with the wounded and horses then so you leave sooner," brooking no argument from Krishna. Krishna is left behind with her horse, clinging to the saddle at this point. She then looks down at her feet and raises a boot, having just realized she stepped not only in mud, but also a pile of shit. Usually she smell it before she stepped into it. "Life can't get better than this," sarcasm in her self-comment. Izett looks a bit sick to the stomach, nodding to Lucian as he slips away to go and tend to other patients. She slowly struggles to her feet using Arawn to get up, "She knows what she needs to do, I taught her not to lay tug with it."